


Awkward Arrangements

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his heart breaking. Having always shunned Valentine's Day celebrations, Severus decided to give it a try, only to have his heart broken </p>
<p>Beta'd by roozetter and alisanne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Arrangements

**Awkward Arrangements: AVD at Severus Sighs 2013**

  


* * *

Severus took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his heart breaking. The sight of Harry's dark head so close to Draco's blond one tore at his gut and he quickly stepped back around the corner. It was his own fault, Severus knew, as he wasn't supposed to be in Diagon Alley in the middle of the afternoon and now the small box in his pocket seemed to mock him. Closing his eyes tightly, Severus took several deep breaths, trying to ease the tightness in his chest.

"Are you certain, Draco? This decision could affect the rest of our lives!" Harry's urgent voice drifted to him. "You had better be absolutely sure!"

Severus spun on his heel and Apparated away. His turbulent emotions and desire to escape carried him to the cottage where he and Harry had spent weekends and summers for the past four years. The sitting room was layered in shadows and cold, the fireplace dark, all reflecting the barren February landscape outside the window. The house felt as empty as his heart and Severus buried his face in his hands.

What had possessed him to attempt a romantic gesture on Valentine's Day? He'd always scorned the day and the fools that used it as an excuse to become inanely mawkish idiots professing their dying love. Harry knew how Severus felt and he'd never pressured Severus to be more demonstrative, yet there Severus had been, returning from buying an engagement ring when he'd come upon Harry and Draco Malfoy practically in each other's arms.

Severus raked his fingers through his hair, the initial pain having faded into an alarming numbness and nausea. Surprising, seeing as how the whole direction of his life had changed over the course of the past twenty minutes. All the dreams Harry had sparked in him were now as cold and empty as the ashes in the hearth. It had taken Severus years to accept that he could love and be loved, so many months of Harry patiently showing him that he wasn't going anywhere, despite Severus' efforts to push him away. They had evolved into one of those disgustingly bland couples who were able to finish each other's sentences, and seemed to know what each other was thinking. As if they fit together like two halves of a whole.

Yet, when Severus believed their relationship was on an unshakeable foundation, Harry betrayed him with the one other person in the world Severus thought he could trust. While Draco's deceit cut him deeply, it paled in comparison to the physical pain he felt over Harry's infidelity. Cold seeped into his limbs, bitterness flooding through him and making his stomach clenched. Just last night, Harry's face had fairly glowed as he rode Severus hard, the clenching of Harry's muscles as he climaxed pushing Severus over the edge.

The memory jolted Severus and he shot to his feet, a sharp feeling of apprehension and concern seeming to tingle at the edge of his consciousness. Shaking it off, Severus crossed his arms over his chest, noting that it was getting dark outside and the temperature inside the cottage was dropping. He shivered, but couldn't be arsed to cast a Warming Charm. It didn't really seem to matter anyway; no one would even miss him if he didn't return.

The whisper of sound that Severus recognized as Harry's Auror-honed silent Apparation had him spinning around towards the kitchen doorway, where an ashen-faced Harry stood. 

"Severus! Are you all right?" 

Harry stepped forward, only to stop as Severus took a step back. "What is it you want, Potter?" Severus snapped, the bitterness apparent in his voice.

Harry hesitated, frowning as he looked at Severus. He closed his eyes tightly and Severus had to crush the impulse to go to him. He was Malfoy's to comfort now. 

"I'm sorry, Severus, I know how you feel about Valentine's Day, but I didn't think you'd react like this." Harry seemed defeated, not the reaction of a man getting ready to leave. "I had thought you trusted me enough by now—" 

"Trusted you!" Severus exploded, the rage erupting inside him fueled by his turbulent emotions, causing Harry's eyes to spring open. "I gave you everything – my trust, my dreams, _my heart_! And you crushed it all!" He advanced on Harry, feeling his face contort with the force of his anger. "I served you my very soul on a silver platter and you ripped it apart when you threw me aside like rubbish!"

Frowning, Harry stood his ground as Severus thrust his face close, not flinching as Severus' voice rose sharply. "I'm not sure what you are taking about, Severus – I'm referring to the romantic decorations and dinner that I laid out in your rooms at Hogwarts. I assumed you found them while I was in Diagon—"

"Meeting your lover!" Severus snarled, wanting to rip Harry apart like his heart had been. "I was there!"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You were there? Then why didn't you just join us?"

"You looked so _cozy_ ," Severus sneered, "I wasn't about to interrupt your liaison!"

"I've never thought of you as a stupid man, Severus," Harry snapped, "but if you saw Draco and I in Diagon Alley, and then Flooed back to Hogwarts to find hearts and flowers in your rooms, putting that together to come up with—"

"I didn't return to—" Severus began, pausing as Harry's words filtered past the hurt and anguish. " _What_ are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the decorations that _your_ friend, Draco, said would be perfectly tasteful and appropriate for setting the _mood_!" Harry took a step back, fumbling around in the pocket of his cloak. "In order to give you _this_!" 

A small box bounced off Severus' shoulder and he caught it automatically. It was identical to the box in his pocket. "Draco—"

"Draco was helping pick out an engagement ring that you wouldn't sneer at!" Harry's raised voice broke and he looked away. "He knew how incredibly important this was for me."

Severus took a deep breath as the tightness in his chest eased, staring at the box clasped tightly in his hand for a moment, before looking up. "The way you were standing, it appeared you two were rather intimate."

Harry made a disgusted face. "Draco? Ewww, no. Besides, his wife would have my arse and her Bat-Bogey Hex is legendary."

The truth of Harry's statement would normally make Severus smile, but he could still see Harry’s apprehension, the emotions evident in his eyes. Severus reached slowly into his pocket and retrieved his own box. Harry's eyes widened as Severus held it out toward him, waiting until Harry reached his hand out and placing it in his palm. He watched Harry's fingers curl around it, his eyes slowly lifting with a look that made Severus' stomach clench again.

"What?" Severus asked, steeling himself.

"It's…it's our magic." Harry looked at him with soulful eyes. "I think…I may have bonded us with my magic already."

Severus stared at him, understanding finally dawning. Harry was afraid Severus would reject him for some reason and had solicited Draco's help to ensure he chose something Severus would like. Arching an eyebrow, Severus said the first thing that came to mind as he took a step closer. 

"At least now I will know when you need rescuing." A smile flitted across Harry's face as Severus tugged him into his arms and lowered his head. "Might eliminate the ensuing drama."

The kiss started tentatively and slowly deepened, not sexual in nature but more a mending of the soul and the spirit. As he held Harry close, Severus could feel the bond. It was what he'd thought of in the past as his sixth sense that told him of Harry's moods and when he was feeling ill. It had been there almost from the beginning and Severus silently marveled at the way their magic had plotted their fate. A bond such as this one was only achievable by those who shared a deep, abiding love which had many more benefits than detriments, even—

Lifting his head, Severus examined Harry pale face and felt the lingering traces of nervousness. A shiver ran through Harry and Severus put it down to the cold of the room. 

"Shall we return to Hogwarts before you freeze to death?" Severus pulled back slightly, turning towards the fireplace. "Then you can tell me exactly what it is that is still worrying you."

A flick of his wrist and a pinch of powder had Severus following Harry to his rooms in the Headmaster's tower. Brushing the soot from his cloak, Severus looked up to find the room full of floating candles, a small table set for an intimate dinner for two – complete with a single long-stemmed red rose and all of his favorite dishes. A decadent heart-shaped chocolate torte from the London bakery Severus favored sat on the sideboard, a perfect end to what no doubt would have been a perfect dinner. A familiar small basket sat on the table next to the couch, a clear indication of the after dinner activities.

"This is quite – pleasing, even with the dreaded heart and flower decorations." Severus watched Harry turn the ring box over and over in his hand. "Open it, Harry."

Glancing at him, Harry took a deep breath before opening the small black box. He seemed to freeze as he saw the simple, elegant gold ring. Severus stiffened as he watched, his uncertainty over Harry's reaction belayed by the jubilance Severus felt through the bond.

"Severus?" Harry said quietly. "Open your box, please."

Opening his hand, Severus turned the box round before lifting off the top as Harry stepped towards him. It was the same bonding ring he'd picked out for Harry. Laughter bubbled up and Severus was warmed by the twitch of a smile on Harry's face. Severus moved closer.

"I believe that means yes on both sides," Severus said, reaching for Harry.

"I've already bound us, Severus! And now—" Harry's jaw snapped shut and he closed his eyes for a moment. There was an uncompromising challenge in his gaze when he opened them again. "And now I'm pregnant and I _want_ this baby!" Harry jaw was set.

Severus stopped in front of Harry, the words taking his breath away. A child of his own was something Severus never thought he would have, knowing a strong magical bond and a powerful wizard were needed to make it a reality. It was one of the factors that had so embittered him during his teaching days at Hogwarts, until that disastrous year when every child there became his. A warmth expanded in his chest.

Reaching, Severus took the box out of Harry' hand and turned to put both boxes on the table. Taking the rings out, Severus straightened up and met Harry's eyes as he took Harry's chilled fingers. 

"You certainly didn't have to give me a gift for St. Valentine's Day, but you couldn't have chosen one that would've filled me with as much joy as this does." Severus slipped the ring on Harry's finger, before helping Harry slide the matching ring onto his own finger. "I will take this as a yes to my proposal."

"It seems an obvious conclusion," Harry told him, smiling.

Tugging Harry close, Severus kissed him. He meant for the kiss to seal their promise to each other, but it quickly caught fire. By the time Severus lifted his head, his cock was throbbing and his breathing harsh. Severus began to walk backward toward the couch, Harry nibbling at his jaw.

"Dinner…"

"Stasis Charm." Harry pushed him down on the couch, but Severus halted his progress with a hand.

"Let me do it."

Severus slid to his knees and started with the buttons on Harry's outer robe, pushing it off his shoulders. Harry helped him with his jumper and Severus spread his hands over Harry's still flat stomach. Placing a kiss above the navel, Severus trailed his lips lower to follow Harry's lovely treasure trail down, His fingers made short work of Harry's zip, pushing jeans and pants down his legs together. 

Harry's hard cock twitched as Severus swiped his tongue across the top before swallowing as much of it as he could. One hand wrapped around the base as the other gently fondled Harry's ball just the way he liked. It only took a couple minutes before Harry's fingers were buried in Severus' hair and Harry was fucking his mouth in earnest. 

Lifting one hand to still the thrusting hips, Severus pulled off as he looked up at Harry. Eyes dark with desire and his breathing harsh, Harry met his gaze as his hands still cradled Severus' head.

"Hands and knees!" Severus said breathlessly, snapping his fingers to Banish the rest of the clothing to the bedroom.

It seemed to take forever to stretch and prepare Harry, but Severus wasn't going to take any chances. Easing into Harry, Severus relished the tightness and heat as he slowly sheathed himself. He pulled back halfway and thrust hard, smiling at the delicious moan Harry made. Severus could feel the underlying emotion though the bond between them, and the pitch of Harry's arousal was intoxicating.

"Fuck, Severus! Harder!" 

Harry rocked back against him, his clenching muscles making Severus' world tilt. Gripping Harry, Severus pulled back and snapped his hips forward. He felt Harry's climax as it slammed through him and Severus thrust hard, once, twice, before burying his cock deep, filling Harry with his release. 

Cleansing Cushioning Charms, as well as a blanket Summoned from the couch made for a nice place to nap in front of the fire. Severus gathered Harry to his chest, their legs entwined as he thought back over the hellish afternoon they'd both had.

"At least you'll never ask me to celebrate Valentine's Day again," Severus smirked, nose buried in Harry's soft hair.

"Absolutely not, we'll be too busy celebrating the anniversary of our engagement," Harry said, his breath warm against Severus' throat.

"We certainly will," Severus sighed, his heart light. "It was about time you proposed."

Harry's laugh was the last thing Severus heard as he dozed off, warm and content.

~***~***~


End file.
